DE 10 2004 030 428 A1 has already disclosed a solenoid valve, comprising an armature for actuating a valve closing element, actuated in opposition to the action of a return spring, in a tubular valve housing, which comprises a fluid passage in a tubular valve seat element, which on energizing of the armature is closed by means of the tappet-shaped valve closing element, wherein the valve closing element extends inside a through-bore in the valve housing through the helical return spring, which is supported on an end face of the valve seat element formed in the area of the through-bore. The valve seat element is fixed in the valve housing by means of a press-fit and carries a filter element on its end face remote from the return spring.
However, that the valve closing element is subjected not only to the permanent action of the return spring but also to the action of the hydraulic pressure prevailing in the valve housing, which can lead to an inadmissible axial displacement of the valve seat element in the valve housing.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.